Automatic transmissions have an engine drive connection in the form of a flex plate or flywheel connected between the engine crankshaft and the torque converter impeller or front cover. The engine starter drive connection or mechanism includes a ring gear secured to the flex plate, flywheel or the torque converter impeller.
To provide for more efficient and pleasant torque transmission, it is proposed to use dual flywheels or flex couplings incorporating a damper such that some of the rotating inertia can be added to the output side of the damper or torque converter. With the conventional engine starter mechanism, this places the starter drive on the input side of the chamber, such that the rotating inertias on the output side of the damper is unrestrained during starting which can introduce noise into the drive system.